


rain is a good thing.

by doctorkaitlyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power had gone out three hours ago and Dean couldn't have been happier about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rain is a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkippyMcVy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkippyMcVy/gifts).



> so I was talking to Abby earlier and told her I wanted to write a Dean/Cas story that was fluffy and short and somehow, that evolved into this. I hope you lovely readers enjoy. <3
> 
> PS: title shamelessly borrowed from the song of the same name by Luke Bryan.

The power had gone out three hours ago and Dean couldn't have been happier about it.

Admittedly, what he'd been doing beforehand had been far from terrible; him and Cas had been watching Star Wars, sitting on the floor, pressed together from shoulder to hip. The floor around them was scattered with pieces of paper and battered novels, pieces of an English project that they had abandoned hours before. They'd had the volume on Dean's tiny television up almost all the way, struggling to hear the movie over both the buzzing VCR and the torrential downpour slamming into the windows and the roof. It'd been raining for awhile and the wind had been picking up and soon enough, the room had abruptly been plunged into darkness as the electricity bit the dust.

Dean had dug some candles out of the back of his closet, lit them up with his Zippo and dotted them around the room so that the walls were covered in flickering shadows. Cas was silent the entire time, eyes tracking Dean. Once upon a time, Dean had found Castiel's staring unnerving but after almost four years of being in classes together, after six months of being more than mere classmates, he'd gotten used to it. And the fact that Castiel was a man of few words was something he actually appreciated. It was a breath of fresh air to have someone who wasn't trying to constantly talk about some inane bullshit, who didn't feel the need to talk just to hear the sound of their own voice. 

But his propensity for quiet didn't mean that Castiel wasn't vocal, not by any means of the imagination. It just depended on the environment he was in.

The spring storm showed no signs of stopping anytime soon; indeed, it had gotten far more intense, with crashes of thunder and spikes of lightning joining the maelstrom of rain and wind. The candles Dean had lit up were almost all on the verge of sizzling out; at least two had already done so, gradually plunging the room into darkness once again. The rain was making an alarming amount of noise as it lashed against Dean's window but frankly, he had far better things to be concerned with.

Namely, Cas.

His boyfrend was underneath him, swollen lips parted, the flickering light of the candles playing off his sharp cheekbones and bright eyes. His fingers were gripping the tangled sheets, which had been liberated from the corners of Dean's mattress for many a minute. His silence had long ago disappeared, had surrendered to a chant of moans and gasps and Dean's name. On any other occasion, Dean might have been worried about the volume but with the racket of the rain hammering against his window, he was pretty sure that Cas could have _screamed_ and his parents across the hall wouldn't have heard a thing. 

They certainly hadn't heard Dean yelling _fuck_ earlier, when Castiel had used his long fingers and soft, warm mouth to plunge him into an orgasm that had made his entire body shake and his vision black out. 

And now, Dean was trying his best to return the favor. His own lips were swollen as well, from the long moments him and Castiel had spent making out on the floor before they'd removed a single item of clothing. He was sure that by the time they finished, his mouth would be numb, but that was a inconvenience he was willing to endure, especially since Castiel was making sinfully beautiful noises, noises Dean _never_ would have imagined coming out of Cas' mouth only a few months ago. He was plotting a map down Castiel's toned chest, leaving tiny bruises here and there like breadcrumbs to serve as reminders in the days to come. He pressed a kiss beside Cas' navel, fingers brushing through the line of dark hair that trailed down underneath his black boxer briefs and Cas moaned again, his fingers twisting harder in the sheets.

“Dean, _please_ ,” he groaned, voice thick with arousal and the mere sound of it was enough to make Dean's cock twitch again. He could feel Castiel's erection pressing against him, leaking and straining through the thin cotton and Dean wanted to taste him, wanted it more than anything he'd ever desired. 

“Please what?” he managed to ask, swallowing hard to try and get rid of the dryness in his throat. His own voice was barely audible over the downpour but based on how Castiel arched his back, pressing his hips harder against Dean's clavicle, Cas had heard him just fine. 

“I want your mouth on me,” he said, loudly and clearly. Castiel may have still gone to church with his family on Sundays, may have lived in a near-perpetual state of contemplative silence but he certainly had a voice and all too often, it asked for things that Dean was certain were never discussed in sermon. 

With the rain pounding on the roof and the storm showing no sign of dissipating, Dean was more than happy to oblige those requests.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
